La confiance n'est qu'une question de Temps!
by Iris Gangner
Summary: Lors de la dernière année d'Harry, une étrange jeune fille venant de Beauxbatons fait son entrée à Poudlard : Hermione Jean Dumbledore. Une fois arrivée, une réputation crée : elle a d'excellentes notes, elle est à Gryffondor mais sort avec Drago Malefoy et tout le monde veut devenir son ami. Tout ça a le don d'énerver notre petit Survivant ! Mais un jour, le "Temps" bascule...


Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K.R. qui fais rêver et voyager plus d'un lecteur.

Titre : La confiance n'est qu'une question de "Temps"

Auteur : Iris Gangner (en gros MWAAAA!)

Info en plus : C'est ma première fic, et sincèr', je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle fasse un tabac ! C'est mon premier essai et j'accepte les conseils, mais soyez indulgents comme même !

* * *

Prologue

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry se trouvait déjà dans un compartiment en compagnie de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley et de sa petite amie Ginny Weasley. Les vacances étaient passées tellement rapidement.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, la situation de la communauté magique s'était dégradée. Il préférait néanmoins attendre la fin de ses études pour commencer la recherche des hocruxes.

Il jouait en ce moment à une partie de bataille explosive avec Ron, tandis que Ginny parlait de leur éventuel prochain mariage. Bien sûr il ne l'écoutait pas. L'année précédente, il s'était réellement crut amoureux d'elle mais s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas sérieux. Il ne savait pas comment lui avouer.

-Harry, Harry !

-Heu… quoi ? dit-il en levant la tête vers Ginny.

-Tu pense quoi des couleurs jaune et vert pour un thème féerique ? dit-elle d'un air surexciter.

-Ginny… tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop tôt pour parler mariage ?

-Pas du tout. Mais j'y reviens, il aurait des guirlandes partout et…

Alors que Ginny continuant ses gaspillages de salive, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille. Son visage était fin et le fait que les joues de l'enfance l'aient abandonné lui donnait un air très séduisant. Elle avait des yeux bleus qui pétillaient de malice, lui appelant fortement ceux de quelqu'un. Elle était grande, mince et élancée. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains miel lui arrivant sous des épaules. Elle portait une chemise et une jupe noire lui arrivant en juste au-dessus des genoux. Harry pouvait dire qu'elle était vraiment, mais _vraiment_ très belle. A cette pensée ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il eut juste le temps de reprendre contenance avant que Ginny est eu le temps de le remarquer.

-Miss ! fit une voix un peu plus loin.

C'était le professeur Mcgonagall. La jeune fille referma la porte du compartiment.

Une voix douce et pleine de malice s'éleva dans le train.

-Je cherchais un compartiment libre professeur.

-Mais vous n'en avez pas besoin puisque vous devez dans le compartiment des préfets.

-Où se trouve-t-il ?

-Au début du train.

-Merci professeur.

Ils entendirent le bruit des pas du professeur et de la jeune fille inconnu se faire plus lointain.

-Qui c'est à votre avis ? demanda Ginny.

-La nouvelle élève venant de Beauxbatons. fit simplement Ron.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Puis-je te rappeler que j'ai été nommé préfet en chef !

-Mais pourquoi va-t-elle dans les compartiments des préfets alors !

-Parce que c'est elle mon binôme.

-QUOI ?! s'écrièrent Harry et Ginny en cœur.

-Mais elle vient à peine d'arriver ! s'insurgea Ginny.

-Il y du favoritisme la dessous je vous dis ! On peut comme même dire que c'est un sacré morceau celle-là ! fit Ron enthousiasmé après un moment de réflexion.

-Hum… acquiesça silencieusement Harry.

-HARRY ! s'écria Ginny choqué de voir l'homme le plus fidèle de Poudlard (Selon elle (Nda : Un homme reste un homme) !)

-Ginny, je crois bien que ta place de la plus belle fille de Poudlard est menacée ! Fit Ron en éclatant de rire devant l'expression horrifiée de sa sœur devant ses paroles.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre (Mis à part la visite de Drago Malefoy, qui ne manqua pas de lancer un kit de lotions capillaires à Harry, en lançant un « Ca fait cinq ans que j'attends de t'en donner ! » (Nda : Oh l'enflure, l'enfoiré…).). Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette étrange jeune fille venant de Beauxbaton qui devenait directement préfète en chef, sans raison valable. Mais le étrange était qu'elle lui rappelait vraiment quelq'un.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Ce n'était que le prologue, mais les autres chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs. Bye et… REVIEWS PLEEEAAAASE !


End file.
